Zeus stupid ideas
by vantweet
Summary: "Soooo, you basically put a lot of good-looking guys who are gods into a school they can't escape out of and expect them to behave and obediently learn the stuff you want them to?" "Yep, that is what I did!" "…Is there some screw loose in your head?" Selfinsert/OC
1. Prologue

**AN: This won't be Harem. I wrote this story to show how there can be a Harem-constellation without Haremstyled Romance. So expect friendship, a bit Bromance for the eyes, some fights and whatever I stick in here.  
**

* * *

„Why do these exams have to be so goddamn strenuous?!"  
My head met the desk with a smack, only cushioned by the many papers strewn all across the surface.

"Deal with it you big baby." With that my brother walked to the fridge to scrabble for something to eat.

"Easier said than done! I have to learn all the things we had in class for the last two years!"  
A whining sound escaped my lips.  
"I don't wanna study…" Another whining sound could be heard. "…Brooooooooo?"

His head appeared above the fridge door. "What?" He directs a sceptical look at me.

"Wanna play some Call of Duty?" I turned my head enough to let him see my pouty face with the puppy eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. "You've been putting off studying for heaven knows how long. If you delay it any more mom is gonna get angry." And with that he went back to raiding the refrigirator.

_'Damn it.'_ Another whining sound made it's way out of my mouth.

My gaze cought the window, or rather the cat sitting on some logs in our garden.

"Seems to be nice outside…"  
And indeed the sun was shining with the first rays of upcoming summer.

"Then get some fresh air and find some motivation", my brother replied casually.

Slowly I moved out of my chair and walked barefooted towards the back door to get into the back yard. The cat reacted to the opening sound of it, looked expectantly at me and mewed.  
"I know, I know. Dogs have Owners and Cats have Staff." Muttering that I tip-toed through moms flower-beds towards the fluffball.

Standing in front of the cat and petting it, it started to rub it's head against my side.  
"Don't get cuddled enough or what?" She didn't stop purring afterwards that damn kitty.

"You know… Sometimes I have the feeling you get off of that…." Another purr answered that assessment for me.

Suddenly a cold breeze sprang up and a chill went over my spine.  
_'Seems a bit too cold in a thin pyjama-jacket.'_ I continued stroking the purring mess beneath my hand.

Suddenly a deep voice called my name. **"Marduk Prisca"** Caught off guard I flinched. The cat got surprised by my sudden movement and hopped down the logs and pranced some feet away.

_'Did Mom get some __Sulfur hexafluoride or what?'_  
After nothing happened a moment later I was undecisive if I was just hearing things, or mom was really calling me. So I called, "What do you want?" ,and looked aroung for the owner of the weird voice/mom. Instead I discovered that some bush was glowing blue.

_'The heck?! Is someone playing a prank on me or what?!'_

**"Marduk Prisca"**

Wanting to investigate this phenomen of the blue-bush and expecting a speaker or something, I walked to the other side of the garden and found out that the light came from some glowing sword lying there.

_'…I feel kinda ripped off.'_

As this seemed to be some good planned prank, I wanted to grab the overgrown glowstick and put it in the trash can. Couldn't have junk lying about and soil the flower-beds.  
Only problem was when I touched that supposed plastic sword, it began floating and the shine grew brighter and brighter, until I couldn't look at it anymore without burning my retinas.  
_  
'The fuck is this?'_

I held my arms in front of my face to protect my eyes and after that I knew no more.


	2. Meeting my nemesis

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts guys! You're awesome!**! **:D**

* * *

Sooo, I woke up.

With a lot of back pain, because whoever kidnapped me and put me on the cold stone floor obviously didn't think that maybe a blanket or some pillow would have been nice for the bones of poor old me.

In my opinion that guy (or woman, or whatever) could have just placed me on some couch or something. That would at least have been much nicer, thankyouverymuch.

Grumbling I stood up and made my way out of some kind of glass alcove/sun room which lead me to a sun-flooded corridor.

Let me correct that: It lead me to a huge-ass corridor with a long red carpet and deliberately planted ivy around curved columns which made it look like I was inside some castle or palace. The wood-panelling and everything did the rest to me and made my jaw go slack with awe.

_'Whoever owns this place must be awesomely rich…Aaaaaand –if all the films about rich families are right- have staff who can make amazing food.' _For the first time since arriving here I grinned.

And in a saccharine voice I called: "Heeeey! Dear Mister Wealthyyyy! Where are you?"  
_'Where is my food?'_ I singsonged internally.

I heard a slight gasp behind me.

"A Human?" I turned around . "How sad that you've been caught up in his cruel game."

The person opposite me and thus my image of an old rich man with a moustache –because ALL wealthy old men have them- was destroyed. No, instead a pretty guy who looked a bit older than I am with wavy (was that green?) hair in a uniform stood a few meters away from me, with half his body hidden behind a column.

_'Has anyone ever told him that his hair looks like he fell into a muddy puddle?'  
_Not a really flattering first thought, but who cares.  
_'Anyway, I need some information so I'm just gonna let my detective-mode get flipped to on.'_

So I smiled at him and asked him in an insecure voice where we were and took some steps in his direction to let it seem as if I wanted to seek protection near him and trigger his protective instinct._ 'Heh. If there's one thing I'm confident in, it is my acting skills.'_

And he ruined all my plans of making myself look adorable (with the help of my babyface and everything) by telling me to stay away.

My intelligent reply was a witty "Eh?"

"Do not come near me. It will bring you misery."

And with that the rude guy walked into an aisle and left my view.

_'What the fuck? Has this little shit just ignored the efforts of fabously me being cute now?!'  
_  
Looking down at myself I found the reason.

'Okayyyy, maybe an old pink pyjama shorts one size too big and a blue checkered pyjamajacket, not to mention the greasy hair from not showering for a few days and the eyebags are to blame for it. Wait a sec, is that some kind of sword-necklace on my neck?Huh, didn't know I had that. Anyway, don't let your mind wander Marduk! You want to know more about you're kidnapper/food provider!

So when I followed the guy to try and squeeze some more Info out of him, I stumbled over a rabbit with a bow Orochimaru would be proud of, and fell flat on my face.

After getting over the first what-the-fuck moment and registrating the slight pain in my nose, my eye began to twitch.

I rolled onto my back and breathed in deeply.

And then I halfscreamed out into the world. "Goddamn it! Where the motherfucking duck is my luck today?! I'm a sunday-child for god's sake!" and then I let a slightly garbling growl follow.

After all, shouting a few profanities always make's one feel better.

Recovering from this damn weirdness which just wouldn't stop, I sat up, felt under my nose for a nosebleed (which I luckily didn't have) and found the thrice-damned rabbit sitting calmly in front of me.

So in my mature way I blamed the bunny for everything and decided to chase him in a mindless manner when I got up. I am often being told I'm impulsive.

"Run while you can," I gritted out between my teeth with a strained smile that was a bit too wide to be considered sane.

As if it heard me the thing started running, and with a warcry I went after it like the slightly deranged cat who wanted to catch the mouse.

Racing through that palace I wondered for a moment why I didn't see anyone else in this big-ass house, but that thought of train stopped when the rabbit threatened to outrun me.  
_  
'Ha! That dullard is running inside a room! Now you're trapped!'_

So with breakneck speed I ran into the room and stopped just in time to not run over the guy who held my nemesis. Or well more like run into the window next to him, but point was I didn't hit him and that diabolic devil was mine to get.

Pushing off the wall, and dusting nonexistent litter away, I glanced over at the guy who stared a bit wide-eyed at me and muttered: "Phew, that was close."

Stepping a bit back I glanced to the side to find out that the room I landed in was a …classroom?!

_'…I'm gonna ignore that for now'_

Turning back to the guy I discovered that this time I stood across someone with lavender-colored hair who wore the same uniform the last guy had. Before I could stop it my eyebrow rose and an exasperated sigh left my mouth. "Are all of you guys dyeing your hair some weird color?" I lifted my left eyebrow.

Before he could reply the door creaked behind me and someone interrupted our kind-of-  
conversation. "Hey Brother, I can't find Usamaro."

Turning around (Could it be that today I'm doing this really often?) I found my weird-hair-theory confirmed when a short guy with blue-green hair came in. He immediately grew hostile when he saw me. "Who are you?" He crisply bit the words out.

"Name's Marduk." Deciding to go with the flow I added a flourishing (and only slightly mocking) bow. (Hey! He was the one who started it!)

He prowled towards me and took a menacing posture. "Are you from here?" He tried to look intimidating, which he kind of was in that moment, but in the back of my head I amusedly noted that he was shorter than me.

I took a few steps back to get him out of my private space and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, but that's not the case."

_'Well seems the Mr. Wealthy has kidnapped a lot of people. Is he building a harem or something?!'_

His answer was a sound between a growl and a hiss. He opened his mouth to say something else when the purple guy –who still held the devil incarnate- interrupted and came forward, while petting the furry lord of doom.

"He doesn't seem to know anything either."

_'Am I just imagining things or is the voice of that purple guy like really smooth and uke-like?'_  
_  
_Mr. Alga-hair answered his brother with another weird 'tche' sound. "Then he's useless.  
Come on brother, let's go." The he grabbed purple's hand and proceeded to drag him towards the door.

With nothing else to do (and still wanting a chance to get darth vabbit) I butted in."Then I'm just gonna join you, don't mind me." I wanted to walk after him, but at my words he jerked around and nearly slapped me with his hand if I hadn't evaded it and poor me stumbled a few feet away in the process. "Don't follow us!" With that he turned back around and pulled his brother with him.

'Jeez, I think someone here needs to get laid. …Or make that two if we find the other rude stand-offish guy again.'

Now that purple and shorty were away, I had time to find more about my sorroundings so I walked to the window-front where I ran into only half a minute prior to get a better view of things.

And what I saw there somehow didn't make any sense to me. _  
_  
I mean: hello, flying islands anyone?  
And trees and grass and everything that was considered nature was like in a picture book.  
Really green and everything in full bloom (cherrys on blooming cherrytrees ARE kinda impossible). Which didn't make any more sense than flying islands.

_'Are they keeping a whole army of gardeners and magicians here or what?'_

I didn't see any other explanation how else everything was so …..well, beautiful.  
_  
_Letting my view wander nearer I saw some kind of basin only a few meters outside of the palace/mansion/whatever._  
'Is that a swimming pool? Well, I do stink a bit…Maybe I could take a bath there or something. Reeking of chlorine is better than the Odeur de study I'm wearing now. It will also be easier to get people to give me yummy stuff when I look presentable.'_

Going out of the classroom with a bath in mind, I wandered the deserted corridors until I found some stairs which lead me down and out of the building to the pool I saw through the window.

Only that the thing I believed was a swimming pool, was a shallow decorating water-basin.

_'Hey! No chlorine for me! And it seems deep enough so I can take a quick bath and sit in it.'_

I looked around for any peeps, but as I couldn't find any onlookers I just decided to flash anybody who got close enough and quickly got naked.

_'Hmmm, it won't do to wash myself and just get back into sweat-drenched clothes later. Guess, I'll just wash them too.'_

Said and done, I threw them into the pond/pool thingy and hopped in after them.

Quickly washing my armpits and the usual areas, I continued my random sponge bath by sticking my head underwater and scrubbing my short brown locks as best as I could do without shampoo in reach.

After everything was done with (it couldn't have taken more than a minute), I checked the sorroundings just to be sure nobody saw me going commando, picked my clothes out of the water, wrung them out and hung them on a sunny branch of the nearest tree only to get back into the basin to wait for my clothes to dry.

_'Both the wind and the water are surprisingly warm for it being only april, but hey! Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.'  
_  
I waited a few minutes in which I thought about who could have possibly kidnapped me (I still think the rich guy theory is right) and the most important question what reason the guy had, only to blink and remember to get my now mostly dry clothes back on, before I'd met another one of that exotic-colored guys.

So getting out of the water and shaking my head to get the last drops out of it, I walked buck nacked over to the tree and put my still slightly clammy panties on. There was a moment I searched for my bra until I remembered I didn't wear one when I got abducted.

_'Doesn't matter anyway, It isn't like I truly have breasts. Double-A can't really be considered boobs I think.' _

Quickly putting my pyjama back one, I decided it was time for Dora the Explorer to continue to explore.

Deciding that my best bet to finding answers would be in the mansion I walked back in and explored the ground-level. Maybe, the reason could also be that in big houses the kitchen are always on that level.

* * *

**AN.: At first I wanted to make Marduk into a girly looking boy, but then I had so much ideas about how I could play with the view of the gods about how women should behave, ******(mind that they lived in ancient times where there were typical gender roles of man and woman to fulfill and defined)** that I decided otherwise and made her into a really manly woman/girl. .**  
**But maybe I'm going to write another story with a male insert, that would also be really fun to write xD (Thoughts are wandering into adult-only areas...)**


	3. blondes and drama-queens

**AN.: Finally! After 8 months of absence I'm back again, guys. And I have no damn reasonably sounding excuse why! Yeah!**

* * *

After I kept walking around for a while I found an atrium with a flower-bed meadow and some weird guy surrounded by birds leaning on a garden table on it.

'…..That guy looks like he's talking to some birds…..  
…kindaaaa reminds me of Snow White…'

While looking very elegant and sophisticated, he smiled at those birds.

With an amused grin I noted that this guy also had on that mysterious uniform.  
AT LAST I found someone with a natural hair colour.

'...But long ass hell. Like literally. ….and he kinda looks like a Disney Princess in the way those birds flutter around him. …. Wait! …..Is that bird sitting on his hand?!'

At that moment he noticed this very discreet openly gaping me.

"Hello over there." A voice which was neither deep, but merely elegantly aspirated reached my ears.

I needed a few seconds to pull myself together and look dumbly at this textbook-perfect Prince Charming – all the while walking into his direction, until I stood a few meters away from him.  
Then I replied with a very intelligent sounding: "….Eeh, Hi. Hello. You too. And stuff…."

He chuckled again in his sophisticated and elegant way.

That calm voice replied.  
"It seems like you are also not from here."

I nearly inwardly screamed, 'I finally found someone who I can talk to and who is not overly dramatic like Greeny.'  
Much more smoothly I replied: "No… kinda not. Did you also see a glowing huge sword before you got here?"

At my words, he raised his brows and looked at me in confusion.  
"No, I don't think I did. I was speaking with a friend when I suddenly lost consciousness."

He got up from the table he had been leaning against and started to come over to me.

"I was in a field over-"

In the instant he started his sentence, he tripped and fell flat on his ass.

The elegant aura he owned in my mind until a few seconds ago vanished.

Instead I burst into a short bust of laughter.

Realizing my mistake I tried to cover it up with a cough and reached out my hand for him to take.  
"Sorry man, you all right?"

Rubbing his bum, he took my hand and I pulled him up.  
"I'm fine, I trip quite often."

Dusting off his pants, he added: "Anyway, I didn't know what happened. As I was examining my surroundings, theses little birds came….." For a short moment he looked at the sky, then back down into my eyes again and smiled.  
"I couldn't help myself."

'Oh my gosh, that guy's soooo cute! With that innocence he reminds me of the little kids I sometimes babysat.'

It took me a lot of effort to not give him a noogie right then and there.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I also just woke up here recently and been exploring this house since then. Do you know why you're wearing that uniform? I've met some guys here, who wore them too."

He looked down at himself, and it seemed to be the first time he noticed what he was wearing.  
When Blondie looked up again he wore a smile on his face.  
"I'm not sure myself. But don't worry, come with me. We will find an answer together."

In a movement which could have become a friendly and reassuring pat on the shoulder, he tripped again.

With reflexes born from countless hours of wrestling with my elder brother, I caught him, but due to the momentum we still fell into the flower-bed.

He kinda ended up lying on top of me.

"You all right?" I sighed. That guy really resembled a clumsy kid.

He pushed himself up on his arms and looked at me.  
"Sorry, I'm fine." He laughed and then concentrated his gaze back on me.  
"You know….. you have such beautiful eyes."

'….oookaaayyy, weird compliment for the day, check!'  
"Eeh, you toooo….?"  
I tried to look into his eyes, but I had to cross them because he was so close, so I stopped.

He chuckled and smiled. "Thanks."  
Then Blondie FINALLY got up and dusted his pants off. Again.  
"I am Baldr." He reached out his hand to help me up and I took it.  
"Would you tell me your name?"

"My name's Marduk."  
With that I let go off his hand to pluck some flower petals out of his hair.  
I didn't notice that his forehead creased for a moment when he heard my name.

'Hmm…does he use a straightener or something to get them that orderly…?'  
I just went with the flow and run my hand through a strand of his hair without realizing it.

Then a tiny wisp of sweet aroma reached my nose. Wanting to find out where it came from I just sniffed his hair without asking.  
I grinned up at him; "Hey, I like your shampoo."

Baldr looked at me with a mix of surprise, amusement and confusion and then continued to smile sweetly back at me.

He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say anything, an arm came between us and a guy with long unnaturally red hair snatched Baldr by the shoulders and dragged him a few meters away.  
"Huh?!"

The red-headed guy turned around and proceeded to growl at me.  
"What are you doing?!" He looked at me like I was his arch-enemy of doom.

I was reminded of the rabbit. MY arch-enemy of doom.  
"Talking?" I asked rather than stated.

Then the red-head ignored me and continued to whisper something into Baldrs ear.

'I thought that red-heads were spirited was just a prejudice and nothing more.  
…just proves what a crazy and weird day this turns out to be..'  
"Something the matter, can I help?" I looked at those two with which I hoped was a very visible question mark above my head.

At my words the red-head turned around and dramatically walked towards me. Nearly into my face rather. "Oh, you're awfully curious. Do you want to know?" He smiled at me in superiority.

"Yeah. B-"

He effectively interrupts me, by rudely putting his fingers on my lips. The creepy Red-drama-queen then put his arms around my shoulders in a flourish gesture and brought his mouth towards my ear.  
"Then, if you want to know, why not find out yourself?"

Laughing balefully, he pushed me away.  
"I'm so mean, so I won't tell you."  
With that he flipped his hair and walked towards Baldr and proceeded to drag the poor guy off.

To myself I muttered: "No, you're a rude and supreme drama queen." I rolled my eyes when he couldn't see it.

Just a second after that, Baldr turned around and looked back at me, so I waved at him with a smile on my face.  
'He shouldn't associate with that guy, Reddy will corrupt the poor boy with his attitude.'

"But, he …"  
Reddy turned around when Baldr started talking .

He looked at me haughtily. "I know. You can have this."  
Then he snipped something towards me.

I caught it with a bit of effort and looked at it, only to find out he threw a candy at me.  
Again I muttered; "That guy's so funny. Take note of the sarcasm."  
Suddenly the candy made a 'plopp' sound and expanded to half my torsos size.

A moment later it exploded and pink smoke was everywhere. It kinda smelled of apples.

When the smoke disappeared, and my poor heart got over another surprise attack -which won't end today, no matter what I do…- those two were nowhere to be found.

A wordless cry/growl left my mouth to express my helplessness to the heavens.

I proceeded to grit my teeth and started to mutter.  
"Those god-damn fucking. Funny. Coloured. Guys. They can so treat the end of my spine like a fucking bloody post stamp!"  
I continued to walk angrily into the corridor where I came from.

**"Marduk Prisca"**

With a painful ring, the voice from the garden resounded in my head.  
When I reached for my upper storey a sparkling light surrounded me…

* * *

**AN: For all those who wonder: Yes, Marduk is still a girl and no, Baldr and everyone else for that matter still think she's a boy.  
**


	4. stupid condescending bastard

As the sparkling light faded, I suddenly stood in a corridor in front of a huge-ass wooden door.

...I got teleported again.

**"Enter, Marduc Prisca."**

As I was willing to finally find out something, ANYTHING, I opened the door with a creak, and found myself in some kind of unlighted throne-room with someone (the owner of the damn annoying voice?) sitting on it.

"Thank you for coming, Marduk Prisca.  
I've been waiting for you."

'Aaand hello mister kidnapper!'  
I rejoiced innerly. I would finally get some answers!

Slowly walking into his direction, I stated rather than asked: "So you're the one who brought the others and me here?"

"Yes."

It seemed the guy was very talkative...

I sighed.

"Who are you?"

Right now I was only about a couple of steps away from him and could finally see something of the guy when he stood up.

'Is he holding a golden staff?'

"My name is Zeus."  
*insert melodramtic pause*  
"I am the god who rules the heavens."

I stopped walking, crossed my arms and observed the guy.

Male, middle-aged, long blond hair and blond beard, fine clothes and according to his words I judged him slightly deranged.  
Must be the age or something.  
I raised a brow.

"Zeus? As in greek father of the gods?"  
'The one who slept around like nothing.' I added in my mind.

"Indeed. Even the most ignorant humans have heard my name."  
He smiled in a self-absorbed way.

'... Now I know where the expression "god complex" comes from."  
My brow went even higher if that was possible.

After he came back to earth (and wasn't that thought ironic, looking back), he must have noticed my sceptical expression.

"Do you not believe me, human?" He chuckled a bit.

"Well,... I hate to say it, but... no."  
I shaked my head for emphasis.

As response he just raised his staff and started to glow. and shrink.

'And why the heck is every-mother-fucking- Thing glowing today?'  
As the glowiness subsided, a miniature version of mister kidnapper stood before me.

I had to controll my face-muscles for a bit to not look stupid.  
I hated it if I didn't have the upper hand in a conversation.

"Changing my form is a simple matter."  
A much darker voice than I had anticipated came out of the blond boys mouth.  
"Well?" He pointed his staff at me.  
"Shall I call down thunder next?" Again that arrogant and self-confident smile.  
At his words his staff began to release slight waves of electricity.

A wealthy guy who had enough money to spend it for intimidating electro-shockers mixed with a huge screw loose.  
Not the kind of person I wanted a disagrement with.  
"Nah, it's alright. I believe you."  
With my right Hand I tried to wave my earlier sceptism aside.  
I tried to move the conversation from possibly electro-shocking me.  
"...Sooooo, you're a god. Zeus so to speak."

"Yes." This time he was the one to raise a brow.  
"And you are Marduc Prisca."

'I know that, crazy.'

H continued without even looking at my reaction. "I summoned you here to play a part in my plan."

A weird noise escaped my lips. Something between a grunt and a question sound.

Treating my like air, he walked around his throne, all the while posing like an actor on a film set.  
He started a little monolog.  
"Since ancient times, gods have been beings, that must both love humanity and be worshipped by them.  
However the Connection between the heavens, ruled by gods, and the human realm has grown lamentably weak."  
All of it sounded like an intimately memorized script especially made for mister kidnapper to seem like a misterious supernatural being.  
At the last words the kid-version of him wandered behind a column and out came the adult-one.  
"At this rate, a terrible future is inevitable."

When he spoke his back was turned to me, so I used the chance to take a quick look behind the column to find the hidden door he had installed. As I found nothing, I quickly returned to my place, right in time for his dramatical turning around.  
"This is why I have brought together the gods who struggle the most with their connection to humanity, to educate them."  
This guy really likes to hear himself talk, does he?

"So there are other guys like you?", I blurted out. I managed to hold my exasperated sigh in.  
'A whole bunch of crazy old guys with electro-shockers. I could feel my life-span going down by at least seven years.

"You've already met five of them." He continued without my tone of voice getting him distracted. With a flourishing gesture he waved towards three screens floating right in the air.  
'..and where the hell did those come from?!"

On the right one were the fierce red-head and the snow-white-guy.

'Zeus' saw where my gaze wandered to and said: "Those are the norse gods Loki and Baldr."  
'..wasn't Loki the norse trickster god and Baldr the guy he caused the death of?!'

Pointing at the middle screen he continued; "the japanese gods Tsukuyomi and Susanoo."  
At first my mind wandered to the attacks of the Uchiha-clan from Naruto, and then I remembered something from my short japanese classes last year about 'Tsuki' meaning 'moon'. So the moon god and another guy.

As we moved on to the left screen my mind turned sour. The stand-offish mud-puddle-hair guy.  
I made a face when 'Zeus' looked at the screen.  
"And this is the greek good Hades."

"Your brother?" Damn, I should stop blurting everything out. This will kill me one day.  
A slight look of surprise crossed his face but ended the next second.

"Yes. But the question is:  
What are humans?  
What is love?  
By making them understand These things, a terrible future can be avoided.  
That is why I created this school.  
Yes, this academy of the gods."

That guy kinda liked monologues I think. But I didn't dare interrupt him. 'Cause you DO NOT interrupt the crazy, unpredictable man who has an electro-shocker at hand.

Suddenly his staff was right in my face and startled I gracefully landed on my butt.

"You will learn alongside them and teach them about humanity."

I leapt up and snapped.

"Are you serious?! First you kidnap me and who-knows how many people, then you want me to go back to school!  
And now you tell me to educate 'gods'!" I added the quotation mark using my fingers.

"You do not decide. I do." My fists balled themselves.

"You can't imprison me forever. you would have to put me in shackles to do that!" I nearly growled at him. A little part of me screamed for me to not give that guy any ideas, while the other, bigger part was mesmerized at the audacity of that guy.

The guy just laughed in a condescending way and simply stated: "I shall not release you from this world until you have fulfilled my plan."

I had enough. I couldn't reason with that guy. God/human/crazy, whatever he was.  
"Bye ."  
I turned around and walked off when he didn't threathen to roast me or really put me into shackles.  
Leaving the huge doors behind me, I walked back into the direction of the garden.

It was time to show that shithead 'Zeus' that he can't keep me here against my will. Maybe I could even convince one of the weird-hair dudes to join me in my 'revolt'. 


End file.
